More Than Friends
by Fox King jm
Summary: Naruto and Haruko had always been friends since they were little. One night, Naruto was going to take a bath, when Haruko wanted to join him. Then it happened, the night they become more than friends. A lemon story: Naruto x Haruko. I do not own Naruto or Maken-Ki, so please enjoy: More than friends.


**Hey guys, readers, and Fox King jm-fans, Johnny here with another Fanfic. This will be a short lemon of Naruto and Maken-Ki. I tried to look for a Naruto and Maken-Ki, but sadly there are none. So I came up with the first lemon story with Naruto and Maken-Ki. Naruto and the girl named Haruko Amaya will be used in this story. Oh and the story takes place in the world of today aka modern-time, or in other words, no ninjas, no Kyuubi, you know that kind of story. Okay I talked enough, let's get stated. I do not own Naruto and Maken-Ki, so please enjoy: More than Friends. **

In Tokyo Japan, a young man about 16 years old, named, Naruto Uzumaki was getting off work and heading home. Naruto was unlocking the door to his home, as he stepped inside his nice, small, but yet comfortable home; he smelled something good. Naruto went into the kitchen to see his long time friend or rather lover, Haruko Amaya that was cooking for Naruto. Haruko is a girl with long purple and blue eyes like Naruto's. She turns to Naruto and welcomes him home.

"Welcome home, Naru-kun." Haruko greeted.

How did Naruto and Haruko became lovers, well it all started...

**XxxxX Flashback XxxxX **

Naruto and Haruko were orphans, they never knew their parents, nor did they have any family members. They always lived in an orphanage, but it wasn't so bad. They had each other. Even when Haruko was little, she always loved Naruto, but Naruto was still too young and wasn't at the age of liking girls. On the playground, Naruto was playing in the sandbox with Haruko.

"Hey, Naru-kun." Haruko said.

"What is it, Haru-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I'm starting to grow boobs; do you want to feel them?" Haruko asked.

"Huh?! No way! Girls are gross!" Naruto shouted, as he run out the sandbox to get away from Haruko.

"Come on Naru-kun! Don't be such a baby! It's okay to feel them. I won't tell anyone." Haruko replied, as she chased after the boy she really liked.

The next day when Naruto was playing with some toys, till Haruko kissed Naruto on the cheek, making him jump.

"H-Haru-chan, what the heck was that for?!" Naruto shouted.

"A kiss silly Fox-kun, do you want another one?" Haruko asked.

"No, and I told you to stop calling me, silly Fox-kun!" Naruto shouted, as he once again ran from Haruko.

"Come on, silly Fox-kun, don't run away! I just want to kiss you again!" Haruko said, as she chased Naruto again.

Later that day, it was night-time and Naruto was taking off his clothes to take a bath.

"Finally some piece and quite..." Naruto said, as he was about to step in the bathtub, till...

"Naru-kun, let's take a bath together!" Haruko shouted, as she was naked too.

Naruto got scared and hopped in the bathtub trying to cover himself up.

"H-Haru-chan, what the heck are you doing here?! Only one person at a time in the bathroom, that's a rule!" Naruto shouted, as he covered himself up.

"No its not; I wanted to help wash your back." Haruko stated, as she got in the bathtub with Naruto.

"Get out of here, Haru-chan!" Naruto shouted.

The next day, Naruto was playing in a park, near the orphanage. Haruko brought her stuffed rabbit doll with her. As they played, Haruko bumped into an older boy who was also playing in the park.

"Hey, watch where you're going!"

"I'm sorry." Haruko replied.

"Sorry isn't good enough; give me all your candy."

"I don't have any candy." Haruko stated.

"Well, then I'll just take this."

The older boy took Haruko's rabbit.

"Mr. Hop, please give him back!" Haruko cried.

"No way, now get out of here you baby."

"Hey, give back, Haru-chan's rabbit!" Naruto said.

"Yeah, and what are you going to do about it, kid?"

Naruto looked at Haruko who was crying over her rabbit. Naruto charged at the older boy, thus tackling him to the ground. Naruto beat up the older boy and got back Haruko's rabbit. Later, Naruto and Haruko walked by to the orphanage.

"Naru-kun, thank you, for getting, Mr. Hop back, for me." Haruko said.

"It wasn't right for that kid to take other people's things. But I'm glade you're alright, Haru-chan." Naruto said.

Haruko kissed Naruto on the cheek, making him blush. For the first time, Naruto didn't over react.

"That's the first time you let me kiss you without begin a big baby." Haruko stated.

"Well... I guess that kiss was okay." Naruto replied, as his blush got redder.

"Tee heh, you liked it, Naru-kun. Maybe one day, we'll get married." Haruko said.

"Don't over, do it." Naruto replied.

Naruto walked passed ahead of Haruko, making her puff up her cheeks.

"But..." Naruto said.

"But what?" Haruko replied.

"If you do grow up to be really pretty and stuff... I might think about marring you, Haru-chan." Naruto stated with a blush, as he waited for Haruko to walk with him.

"Oh, Naru-kun!" Haruko shouted with joy, as she ran and grabbed Naruto's hand.

As the years passed by, Naruto and Haruko got even closer and closer. Naruto and Haruko were at the age of living their own lives. In the front of the gates of the orphanage, Naruto and Haruko were saying their goodbyes. Yumi, a woman in her late 30's, with short black hair, and glasses, and alongside her were younger children about 10 and younger. They came to tell Naruto and Haruko their goodbyes and the best of luck in the world. Before Naruto and Haruko leave, Yumi and the orphans had a little gift for them.

"Oh, it feels like the years had passed by so quickly, Naruto-kun, Haruko-chan. We are really going to miss you two." Yumi said.

"We're going to miss everyone too, Yumi-san." Naruto replied.

"Don't worry about us, we'll be fine." Haruko stated.

"I know you will. Before you go, Naruto-kun, Haruko-chan, here take this with you." Yumi said, as she handed them a Bento-box, and a letter with 350,000-yen. (In American dollars it's about, $3500 dollars.)

"Yumi-san, we can't take this." Naruto said.

"Yeah, Naru-kun is right. You should keep it for yourselves." Haruko replied.

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun, Haruko-chan, we been saving a lot of money over the years. So at least I can give you two a little to help you on the road to your lives." Yumi stated.

"We'll make it up to you one day, Yumi-san. We promise." Naruto replied with a smile.

"Promise me you two won't get into too much trouble. Also, send us a letter or come visit us once in a while. Oh, and Haruko-chan, please take care of Naruto-kun, okay?" Yumi said with a smile.

"Don't worry I will, Yumi-san." Haruko replied.

"Well, we have to get going now. Goodbye, everyone." Naruto said, as he and Haruko left.

"Goodbye, Naruto-kun, Haruko-chan." Yumi said.

"Goodbye, Naruto Nii-san, Haruko Nee-chan! Come and visit us real soon!" The orphans said, as they and Yumi waved goodbye to Naruto and Haruko.

Naruto and Haruko are now on their own and starting their lives as adults.

It had been almost a year since Naruto and Haruko left the orphanage to start; their own lives. They moved into a small house in Tokyo, Naruto got a job at an Anime studio and Haruko stays at home. She cleans and cooks. But Haruko also goes to night school to get a degree. Both still on the friendship thing, but they do things that most friends wouldn't do. It all started about a mouth ago.

Naruto and Haruko were sitting on the table eating dinner after a long day.

"I'm going to take a shower, after dinner, okay, Haru-chan?" Naruto said.

"That's fine with me, Naru-kun." Haruko replied with a smile.

In the bathroom, Naruto pours warm water on himself, so the water won't be too hot for him. As Naruto was about to get in the tub, what happened next was unexpended.

"Mind if I join you, Naru-kun?"

Naruto turned to see Haruko naked.

"Holy crap, H-Haru-chan! W-What are you doing?!" Naruto asked, as he covered himself.

"To take a bath with Naru-kun, you don't mind do you?" Haruko asked.

Haruko took a quick glance at Naruto. She saw how much Naruto has grown. She even saw his large foreskin covered penis. She blushed, but she still couldn't believe how big Naruto was. Even if Naruto is not hard, his soft 12 inches got Haruko horny. Haruko felt her nipples getting hard, as she liked how big Naruto is.

"_If I take another look at Naru-kun's cock, I'm going to lose it." _Haruko thought.

"But, Haru-chan... I'm naked and you're naked too..." Naruto stated.

"We took baths together before, remember?" Haruko asked, as she pours warm water on herself.

Naruto took a glance at Haruko's breasts and body. He did admit they were really big for her age, as was her plumped round ass. He continued to look at Haruko's hot body, as he felt his member twitched. If Haruko noticed his manhood getting hard, she would beat the living carp out of him. Naruto turned his attention on something else, so he wouldn't get a boner.

"_If I take another look at Haru-chan's body, there's no way I'll live to see tomorrow..." _Naruto thought, as his sweat dropped.

"Yeah, but we were only 9 years-old..." Naruto replied, as his sweat dropped.

"So? It's not like there's someone who is seeing us together." Haruko stated, as she got in the tub with Naruto.

"(Sighs) Okay, Haru-chan, you win..." Naruto replied.

About 15 minutes later, Naruto was still uncomfortable about taking a bath with Haruko, so he tried to get out of the bath.

"Well, I'm done washing for tonight, Haru-chan. I'm going to bed now..." Naruto stated, as slowly sneaked out the tub.

"Naru-kun..." Haruko said.

"Umm, yes, Haru-chan...?" Naruto replied, as his sweat dropped.

"Wash my back for me." Haruko replied.

"O-Okay..." Naruto said.

Naruto went behind Haruko, using the wash-cloth to wash her back. As Naruto washed Haruko's back, he couldn't believe how soft her body is. Haruko used her own hands to guide Naruto's hands from her back to her chest. Naruto almost freaked out, as he was now washing or rather feeling Haruko's large G-cupped tits. Haruko loved Naruto's hands; they were manly, but yet gentle. For Naruto who was getting hard under the water, he was almost going to faint from him grabbing Haruko.

"Mmm, that feels so good, Naru-kun..." Haruko moaned.

"Well, okay then..." Naruto said, as he stopped washing Haruko's back and slowly getting up to get out of the tub.

Naruto's penis was hard as steel. He hoped that Haruko does not turn around, but sadly the unexpended happened again.

"Okay, Naru-kun, it's my turn to wash your back." Haruko stated with a smile, as she turned to face a hard cock in front of her.

Naruto froze in place, as Haruko continued to stare at the monster cock that Naruto has. He quickly tried to cover it, so she wouldn't see it. But because of Naruto's size, it was impossible to cover his hard cock.

"H-Haru-chan... t-this isn't what it looks like... I..." Naruto muttered, as he continued to found a way to cover his hard member.

Haruko moved Naruto's hands to show all of his hard cock. She blushed, as she kissed the foreskin covered head.

"Haru-chan, what are you doing?" Naruto asked with a blush.

"I'm kissing your cock, and now I'm going to suck you off." Haruko stated.

"Wait, Haru-chan, you don't have to do this. I mean..." Naruto said.

"I want to, Naru-kun." Haruko replied with a smile.

"Haru-chan, are you sure?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I always wanted to do this. You know I love you, right? I always imagined doing it with you, Naru-kun. I can't keep it in anymore. Now I'm grabbing your big dick. So just relax and enjoy, okay?" Haruko said, as she grabbed and licked Naruto member.

"Oh, Haru-chan..." Naruto moaned.

Haruko stoked Naruto's large member slowly. Naruto let out some moans of pleasure. Haruko licked the tip of his head again, he smiled and enjoyed Haruko's licking. She then wraps her lips around the head, and took about 7 inches of his cock, using her tongue loosing the foreskin. Naruto held his head in pleasure, as Haruko suck his big dick.

"Whoa, Haru-chan... that feels really good." Naruto moaned.

"I'm glad you are enjoying this, Naru-kun, I'll do my best to please you." Haruko replied, as she took back Naruto's cock into her mouth.

Haruko wrapped her tongue around Naruto's manhood, making his cock twitch inside her mouth. She then played with his balls, making Naruto let out another moan. Naruto was enjoyed every moment of Haruko's blowjob. She then sucked Naruto's manhood for about 5 minutes, he felt his cock twitching inside Haruko's mouth, he felt his balls tighten, and he knew he was about to cum for the first time.

"Haru-chan… I think I'm about to cum!" Naruto moaned.

"_That's right, Naru-kun... come inside my mouth for me." _Haruko thought.

Hearing this, Haruko increased her speed more. Naruto used his own movement to thrust inside Haruko's mouth. She welcomed it, as she sucked Naruto's cock harder and faster. Naruto's eyes rolled back, as he finally released his seed into his friend's mouth. Haruko felt waves of Naruto's hot milk. She swallowed every drip of his cum, so not to get any semen in the bathwater. Naruto's climax lasted for a full minute. After swallowing Naruto's loads, Haruko backed her head letting out a popping noise, after sucking Naruto dry of his seed. Naruto let out a sigh of bliss, after an awesome blowjob he got from Haruko. For Haruko, Naruto's milk tasted really good to her. It was really warm and thick, but it had a sweet taste to Haruko.

"That felt so good, Haru-chan." Naruto stated with a smile.

"_Still, I can't believe, Haruko suck me off. I thought she was going to kill me. But then again, she was always liked this, even when we were both little kids." _Naruto thought.

"Your milk tastes so yummy, Naru-kun." Haruko stated, as she licked his rod once more.

"Man, Haru-chan, where did you learn to suck a dick like that?" Naruto asked.

"That was my first time, Naru-kun; I really hope you liked it." Haruko replied, as she licked her lips.

"I did... it was awesome..." Naruto stated.

"I'm so happy that you did, Naru-kun. I really am." Haruko replied with a smile.

Haruko picked herself from the water and rubbed her breasts on Naruto's chest. Naruto brought Haruko closer to him, feeling her beautiful body, making her moan in pleasure. Naruto played with Haruko's G-cupped breast, as Haruko grabbed Naruto's cock again. She stroked him, as he continued to play with her milk-jugs. He then took and sucked on her nipples, making Haruko moan of the feeling of breast sucking. Naruto then sucked on her other breast, as he squeezed her ass hard. Haruko blushed heavily, as she enjoyed Naruto touching her body and sucking her breasts.

"Oh, Naru-kun..." Haruko moaned.

"Damn, Haru-chan, I knew you had a great rack... but they are incredible soft." Naruto said, as he sucked on Haruko's breasts harder.

"Yes and my breasts are all yours, Naru-kun. Suck on them harder!" Haruko moaned.

Naruto did just that. Haruko's nipples got harder, as she continued to stoke Naruto's manhood. Haruko moans grow louder, as she felt her body getting hot. Naruto buried himself between her massive breasts, as Haruko held her hand back in pleasure. She felt Naruto's back, as he grabbed and felt her ass. Naruto still buried between Haruko's breasts, Naruto thrust his semi-hard manhood between Haruko's legs.

"Naru-kun... ugh, that feels so good..." Haruko moaned.

"Ugh, I can't take it anymore... Let's go to my room, Haru-chan." Naruto said.

"Let's, Naru-kun." Haruko replied, as she kissed Naruto.

Naruto laid Haruko on his sized bed. He kissed Haruko's neck, as he used his hands to explore Haruko's body. Once again, he took and sucked on her nipples, making Haruko moan of the feeling of breast sucking. Naruto then sucked on her right breast again, as he squeezed her left breast hard. Haruko blushed heavily, as she enjoyed her touching her body.

"Oh, Naru-kun... please take me... take me now..." Haruko moaned.

"I will, Haru-chan." Naruto said, as he spread Haruko's legs apart on their bed.

Naruto used his fingers to rub Haruko's vagina, making Haruko moan in pleasure once again. He slowly opened her pussy lips; he then used his tongue to lick her womanhood. Haruko's eyes widen in surprise. She let out a yip. She bit her lower lip, her moans became louder, and she used her right to feel Naruto's back and her left hand to squeeze her breast and twist her nipple. Naruto continued to lick Haruko's pussy for another 5 minutes. Naruto then stopped his actions to give Haruko a tender kiss. Haruko welcomed the kiss. She licked her lips, thus tasting herself. Now she wanted more.

"Man, Naru-kun, you are really good at this." Haruko stated.

"Thanks, Haru-chan, so are you ready to become a woman?" Naruto asked, as he rubbed his member against her womanhood.

"Yes, I'm ready. Please hurry and stick your cock inside of me. Do whatever you want to me, I'm all yours." Haruko stated.

Naruto slowly entered her pussy. Haruko let out a whimper of pain. She wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck hopping that the pain will stop. He made sure he was not to rough with Haruko. Naruto was able to fit about 9 inches inside of Haruko. Haruko let out a tear, as she felt a bit of pain. She grunted her teeth. She bleeds a little. He used his hands to rub Haruko's belly, so she can get adjusted to his size. She let out a sighs of relief, Haruko used her hands to help Naruto rub her belly.

"Ohhhh… uuunnnmmm… N-Naru-kun! Ugh, you're really big… agh… be gentle… please…" Haruko whimpered.

"So you're a virgin then, Haru-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Y-Yes... I always saved myself for you, Naru-kun. I wanted you to be the one to have me and make me one with you. I'm glad you are my first, Naru-kun." Haruko stated, as she grabbed Naruto's hands to squeeze her breast.

"It's my first time, too, Haru-chan." Naruto replied.

"..."

"I am really happy. I'm so happy deep down inside my heart, and I really mean it, too. Let's became one with other, Haru-chan." Naruto said, as Haruko smiled.

"Yes, Naru-kun... let's become one with each other." Haruko replied, as she gave Naruto a deep kiss.

Haruko wrapped her hands around the boy she always loved. It was like a dream come true that she is having sex with Naruto.

"Oh, Naru-kun..." Haruko moaned.

She let out a sighs of relief. It still hurt a bit. After a good 8 minutes of Naruto massaging Haruko's stomach, she was now ready for some slow motion action. Naruto starts a slow motion movement. It was a bit painful for Haruko, but also pleasurable. As Naruto continued his movement, he noticed how beautiful Haruko is. As for Haruko, she was glad that she was having her first time with her dear friend that she always loved.

"Naru-kun..." Haruko whispered.

"Yeah, Haru-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I... I love you." Haruko stated with a blush.

"I love you too..." Naruto replied, as he kissed Haruko and wrapped his arms around her body.

With that said, both long time friends continued to make love. Haruko was still a little unease from Naruto's large manhood; little by little she began to feel pleasure. Naruto went down to her neck and kissing her, making Haruko moan. She really loved the way Naruto kissed her. After a few minutes of slow thrusting, Haruko was now adjusted to his size; Haruko was ready for Naruto to go a little faster.

"Naru-kun... please fuck me..." Haruko moaned in pleasure.

"I will, Haru-chan." Naruto replied, as he gave Haruko another kiss.

That was the first time that Naruto ever heard Haruko cussed before. He couldn't, but smile. He knew she was ready for a good time. He pulled back a few inches and slammed his cock back inside Haruko. This made her legs rise up into the air.

"Oh, God!" Haruko shouted with pleasure.

Like an animal, Naruto took over and thrust Haruko wildly. With every hard thrust, Haruko's breasts jiggled freely. He pinned her hands down to watch her tits bounced with each thrust. Naruto then slowed down his thrusts, as he once again squeezes Haruko's breasts. As for Haruko, she was lost in the pleasure of Naruto fucking her. Naruto then got closer to Haruko and gave her another kiss for doing so well of having sex for the first time.

"_Oh my God... Naru-kun is such a good kisser." _Haruko thought happily.

Naruto increased his speed, as Haruko had never felt so much pleasure for her first time. She than wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck tighter and to pull him into another hot kiss. She then wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist, as they continue their movement. With each thrust the Naruto and Haruko got their first mind-blowing orgasm together. Naruto and Haruko broke the kiss to breathe. Naruto then kissed Haruko on the neck again, making her sigh in bliss.

"Naru-kun, you feel so good! Please keep thrusting me!" Haruko moaned.

"Hai, you're doing really well yourself for your first time, Haru-chan." Naruto replied.

"You, too... Ugh, your dick really feels good, Naru-kun." Haruko stated with a smile.

"Your cunt is really wet and tight..." Naruto replied, as he thrusts harder.

Haruko placed Naruto between her soft massive breasts. Naruto thrust Haruko hard, as he was between his personal pillows. Naruto and Haruko held each other tight, as Naruto thrusts Haruko harder and faster. Haruko felt like she was the luckiest girl in the world, she was having her first time with the one person she really loves. Naruto picked himself from Haruko's breast and kiss her. Haruko looked into Naruto's blue eyes, as Naruto looked into her blue eyes. They smiled at each other and shared another tender deep kiss. She grabbed Naruto's hands to feel her breasts. Naruto felt Haruko's breasts. She was his and he was hers, Naruto squeezed her tits again.

"Haru-chan, your tits are really soft! Ugh, your pussy is getting tighter and tighter!" Naruto moaned, as he squeezed Haruko's breasts harder and thrusts faster.

"Ugh, yes, Naru-kun, yes! Do whatever you want! Just don't stop fucking me!" Haruko moaned in pleasure.

"Ugh, Haru-chan, your pussy is the fucking best!" Naruto groaned.

"Yes, that's it! Your monster cock feels so good, it's hitting my womb! Oh, fuck!" Haruko shouted in pleasure.

Both Naruto and Haruko continued to make love. Haruko wanted more, she wanted Naruto, she wanted all of him, and she just couldn't get enough of her friend or rather her new lover. Naruto used his strength to pick up Haruko into a lotus position, he and Haruko held each other tighter and tighter. Then, he used his hands to slide down Haruko's body to feel her ass, giving it a good squeeze. This position continued for, the next 5 minutes. Haruko's orgasm went wild, she knows it, she knew she was about to reach her climax for the first time. Naruto felt, Haruko's cunt tighten more and more, knowing that he would cum too, at any time or moment.

"Naru-kun, I'm going to... I'm going to!" Haruko shouted in pleasure.

"Ugh, me too, Haru-chan, I'm going to cum! Where do you want my cum, Haru-chan?!" Naruto groaned, as he thrusts faster.

"Please cum deep inside my womb, Naru-kun! Ugh, I want us to cum together!" Haruko moaned, as she held Naruto tighter.

"Cumming! I'm cumming, Haru-chan!" Naruto growled.

"_Yes! Me and Naru-kun are having sex! We're having sex! And now we're about to cum together! Naru-kun and I are going to be one with each other!" _Haruko thought.

"NARU-KUN!" Haruko screamed.

"HARU-CHAN!" Naruto roared.

With one final thrust, Naruto and Haruko reached their climax. Haruko felt Naruto's seed over flooding her pussy. Naruto felt the Haruko's pussy tighten around his cock. Haruko's eyes rolled back from the pleasure of reaching her first orgasm with Naruto. Her breasts were sore and heavy. Haruko's breasts felt like they got milked dry from Naruto sucking on them hard. After a minute of Naruto cumming, he pulled himself out of Haruko. She let out a sigh of bliss after her first time having sex. For Haruko, it was really amazing. She was happy that her first was with Naruto. She then gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek.

"_We did it... we've become one with each other..." _Haruko thought happily.

"That was really amazing… Naru-kun…" Haruko said weakly.

"Yeah, it was… you did real great for your first time… Haru-chan" Naruto replied with a smile.

"Stop it, Naru-kun, you're going to make me blush." Haruko said.

"I really mean it, Haru-chan. You're amazing. I'm the luckiest guy for having sex with a beautiful girl like you, Haru-chan." Naruto said with a foxy grin.

"Oh, Naru-kun..." Haruko said with a blush.

It was time for rest for the two new lovers. It was a night to remember for Naruto and Haruko. Naruto wrapped his arm around Haruko, as she rested her head on his chest. Naruto felt her soft massive breasts on his chest, truly they we're the softest things that Naruto have ever felt. As for Haruko, she felt how strong and muscular his body was. After about 20 minutes of resting, Haruko wanted Naruto to have all of her. She then got an idea; she picked her head and talked to Naruto.

"Hey, Naru-kun..." Haruko said, as she picked herself up.

"Yeah, Haru-chan?" Naruto replied.

"I want you to have all of me and well..." Haruko stated with a blush, as she just kept blushing to herself.

"What is it, Haru-chan?" Naruto asked, as he raised a brow.

"I want you to fuck my ass." Haruko replied with a dark blush.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"You heard me, Naru-kun; I want you to fuck my ass." Haruko replied, as she kissed Naruto top of him.

"Oh, Haru-chan... I like this side of you." Naruto replied with a smile.

Naruto got close to Haruko giving her another kiss. Haruko then got on her hands and knees, showing her prefect bubble-butt. Naruto blushed, seeing Haruko's big ass. Haruko blushed as well.

"Damn, Haru-chan. I was focus on your massive tits; I didn't realize you have such a nice ass." Naruto stated with a smile.

"Yes, Naru-kun... and as I said before, I'm all yours. Everything is yours. Now come and take my ass." Haruko stated, as she wiggled her butt a little to Naruto.

Naruto went behind Haruko, spreading her ass cheeks apart showing her unused rosebud. Naruto licked her ass, making Haruko's eyes widen and let out a gasp of surprise. It felt strange at first, but, Haruko loved the feeling of Naruto licking her anus, as she lets out moan and groans of pleasure.

"_Oh, God... Naru-kun is licking my butt. Ugh... it feels really good. I did want Naru-kun have all of me and he will. I just hope he doesn't over do it." _Haruko thought, as she bit her lower lip.

"Oh, Naru-kun... keep licking my butt... ugh, please don't stop." Haruko moaned.

Naruto did just that, as he continued to lube her anus and played with her cunt, Haruko bit her lower lip a bit harder. She grabbed the sheets of the bed. Haruko was really enjoying it. After 5 minutes of licking his Haruko's butt-hole, Naruto stopped his actions, and fingered her ass. Haruko got horny from the ass playing she was getting from Naruto. Naruto then grabbed Haruko's hips. He then grabbed his dick head and gently rubbed his cock against her lube rosebud.

"Are you ready, Haru-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I'm ready, Naru-kun... now fuck my ass." Haruko said in a husky tone.

Naruto then slowly pushed himself inside Haruko's ass. Haruko's eyes widen, she let out a scream, and yipped in pain. Naruto slowly continue to enter Haruko's ass, inch by inch. Naruto never anything this tight before, Haruko's ass was way tighter than her pussy. Haruko felt like her anus was getting pulled from the inside out. Haruko grabbed her blankets and the edges of the bed. Naruto fit about 9 inches of his cock inside Haruko's ass. Haruko then prepare herself for the rough ass fucking ahead. Now Naruto's cock deep inside Haruko's anal-tube, she rested her head on her pillow.

"_Oh, Naru-kun... I can't believe how big you are! Ugh! It feels like my butt is going to split in two! Fuck, I feel it twitching inside me!" _Haruko thought, as she lets out moans and groans.

"Ugh... Naru-kun, you're so fucking deep inside my ass..." Haruko moaned, as her eyes rolled back and tongue hanged, from Naruto being inside her butt.

"Damn, Haru-chan... your butt feels really good... ugh... it's really nice and tight around my cock." Naruto stated, as he and Haruko stayed motionless.

"_It feels really strange... but it feels pleasurable too..." _Haruko thought, as she was lost in her thoughts, as her ass was filled with Naruto's massive rod.

"Are you okay, Haru-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine... ugh, God, you're so big..." Haruko moaned.

Naruto then begins to fuck Haruko slowly, so not to hurt her. Haruko's eyes rolled back, as she felt her ass tightening. Naruto used his hands to grab her massive breasts.

"Ugh... Naru-kun... agh! My butt feels so weird..." Haruko groaned, as she was lost in the pleasure and pain.

"I really like you're ass, Haru-chan. Ugh, it feels great... don't worry, I bet you'll like getting fucked in the ass in no time." Naruto stated, as he continued his slow movements.

"_Heh, Naru-kun is probably right... ugh... still it feels really strange." _Haruko thought.

"Oh, Naru-kun..." Haruko moaned, as she relaxed her body and butt.

She started to love it. Haruko was starting to love the way she was getting fucked by her lover. Naruto pushed himself a littler deeper inside Haruko's ass. Haruko's eyes widen with a bit of pain, but a lot of pleasure. Naruto still went nice and slow, as both friends continued their love-making. Haruko was getting use to anal, and told Naruto to go a little faster.

"Ugh, Naru-kun, please don't hold back..." Haruko moaned.

"Oh, Haru-chan, your ass feels really good..." Naruto moaned.

"Oh, Naru-kun... my ass... ugh, so good..." Haruko moaned.

Still a little unease, but Haruko began to feel pleasure of anal. Naruto then increased his speed a little more. She wanted all of Naruto's love, Haruko then begged him to fuck her harder and faster. Naruto smiled and obeys, as he increased his speed more. Haruko's orgasms went wild of her first anal. Naruto loved how tight Haruko was and thrusts harder.

"Oh, fuck! Naru-kun, fuck me! Fuck me hard! Please don't stop, keep pounding my butt!" Haruko yelled, as the dirty talking got Naruto and Haruko turned on.

"Oh, fuck! Damn, Haru-chan… agh! Your ass is so fucking tight! It feels so fucking good around my dick!" Naruto growled in pleasure, as he thrust harder.

"Yes, Naru-kun! Yes! Fuck me! Fill my ass with that delicious fat cock of yours! Fuck me, Naru-kun!" Haruko yelled, as her ass was getting fucked harder.

Naruto fucked Haruko harder and faster, as he leaned and rested on Haruko's back. Haruko only moaned in pure pleasure of Naruto giving her ass a good thrusting. What felt like days, but was really half an hour of non-stop ass fucking. Haruko felt her ass tighten, her pussy was trembling, and her orgasms went wild. She loved it. She loved that Naruto finally loves her, and that she love him.

"Fuck! Give me more! Give me more of that cock! Fuck my ass harder!" Haruko shouted, as she used her ass to fuck Naruto upwards.

"You like getting fucked in the ass don't you, Haru-chan?" Naruto purred in her ear, as he thrust her butt slowly.

"H-Hai... I love it..." Haruko groaned.

"I can't hear you, Haru-chan." Naruto replied, as he pulled out a few inches and slammed his cock back hard.

"Oh, God! Yes! Yes, I love getting fucked in the ass! Keep fucking me, damn it! Fuck me till I cum!" Haruko screamed, as her ass got tighter and tighter.

Haruko used her own movements, to thrust up against Naruto's pelvis. He grabbed her hips and thrust Haruko harder and faster. For Haruko, she truly loved every moment of this fuck. Naruto grabbed her breasts once more, giving them a good hard squeeze. Naruto and Haruko's time of anal sex lasted for about 8 to 10 minutes. Haruko enjoyed every minute that she spent with Naruto. She was really happy that her first time is with someone she loved for her. For Naruto he would do anything to make Haruko happy, as will Haruko. Then Haruko's ass tightens even more than before, her orgasms went wild, her pussy trembled, and she knew she was about to cum again. Naruto's cock twitched he knew he was about to cum too.

"Oh, fuck! Fuck! Haru-chan, I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum inside your tight ass! Shit!" Naruto moaned, as he thrust even faster.

"Me too, Naru-kun! I'm going to cum, too! We'll cum together! Oh, fuck! My ass! Cum inside my ass, Naru-kun!" Haruko shouted.

"I'm about to cum, Haru-chan! I'm cumming!" Naruto growled.

"Oh, shit! I'm cumming! I'm fucking cumming! Aaagghhh!" Haruko screamed in pure pleasure, as she held her head back.

"Here it comes, Haru-chan!" Naruto roared.

With one last hard thrust, Naruto and Haruko both reached their climax. Haruko felt Naruto's warm seed spraying her anal walls, and her love juices flowing. Naruto felt like his cock was about to melt. He rested on Haruko's back, as his manhood was still inside her anal tube. She also felt Naruto's cock twitched inside her. Like always after a full minute of cumming, Naruto pulled himself out of Haruko's ass.

"Ugh, Haru-chan... that was the best..." Naruto said, as he let out a sigh of relief and bliss.

Naruto felt something grabbing his soften cock. He looks down to see Haruko, giving him a tit-fuck.

"Haru-chan?" Naruto said.

"I want to make you cum some more, Naru-kun." Haruko replied with a wink.

"Heh, okay, Haru-chan you win." Naruto said with a smile.

Haruko used her mouth sucking the tip of his dick head, tonguing in circles. As she sucked the tip of his cock-head, she used her massive tits to tit-fuck Naruto harder. Naruto felt nothing, but pure pleasure. Naruto loved the way how Haruko breast were large and soft. He groaned from the pleasure. Naruto felt like he was about to cum again.

"I'm going to… ugh… cum… again, Haru-chan." Naruto moaned.

Naruto reached his climax. He climaxed all over Haruko's breasts. Haruko felt waves of his delicious warm sweet milk all over her breasts and face. She sucked the semen of her own breasts. After sucking her breasts, Haruko then used her fingers to wipe the cream from her face, and sucked on them as well. Naruto smiled and bring her closer to him. He kissed Haruko on the forehead, as she placed his head between her breasts and ran her fingers though his hair.

"Your skin is so soft, Haru-chan." Naruto stated.

"Thank you, Naru-kun. How about we take a shower and I'll let you wash my body. Does that sound good?" Haruko asked.

"I like that idea." Naruto replied.

"I know you would." Haruko said, as she got up and grabbed Naruto's hand to lead him into the bathroom.

In the bathroom, Haruko turned on the shower. Naruto watched Haruko bended over showing her ass and pussy. He couldn't help, but smile. As Haruko felt the water of the shower getting warmer, she felt something poking her from behind.

"You're so naughty, Haru-chan. Bending over like that." Naruto stated, as he grabbed her breast.

"I was bending over for you, Naru-kun. I just wanted your attention." Haruko stated, as she rubbed her ass against his semi-hard cook.

"And you got it, Haru-chan." Naruto replied, as he turned Haruko around and picked her up.

"Oh, Naru-kun... are you going to fuck like this, then?" Haruko asked with a smile, as she wrapped her legs around Naruto.

"Yes, I am. But let's face it. You love it when I fuck you, don't you, Haru-chan?" Naruto asked with a smile, as he felt her massive breast on his chest and kissed her forehead again.

"Yes, I do... now fuck me some more, Naru-kun." Haruko replied, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I will, Haru-chan." Naruto replied.

Naruto carried Haruko in the shower and made love once again.

"Mmm, Naru-kun, that feels so good..." Haruko moaned, as she licked his cheek.

"Heh, I love it when your horny, Haru-chan." Naruto replied, as he rubbed Haruko's pussy-lips with his cock.

"Please, I can't hold it anymore... put your cock inside me..." Haruko moaned.

"I won't make you wait any longer." Naruto replied, as he slammed his dick inside Haruko.

"Oh, God! Naru-kun! Fuck me! Fuck me!" Haruko shouted with pleasure.

Naruto did just that. Naruto carried Haruko in the shower for about half an hour. Haruko enjoyed the fucking that she was from Naruto. They got lost in their orgasms of bliss and pleasure, after the shower they got dressed in their pajamas. In the hallway of their rooms, Naruto and Haruko were about to say their goodnights.

"I had a wonderful time, Naru-kun." Haruko stated with a smile.

"I did too, Haru-chan." Naruto replied.

"Goodnight, Naru-kun." Haruko said, as she kissed Naruto on the lips.

"Goodnight, Haru-chan." Naruto replied, as he returned the kiss.

As the reached the door handles to their rooms, Haruko called Naruto's name.

"Naru-kun, may I have another kiss?" Haruko asked.

"I can't see why not." Naruto replied.

Naruto and Haruko shared another kiss. Then they broke the kiss and want to their rooms...

"Naru-kun..." Haruko whispered with a blush.

"Yeah..." Naruto replied.

Naruto and Haruko kissed once more. But this time it was a long deep wet kiss. They explored each other's mouth using their tongues to feel each other and held each other. The kiss lasted for a minute, and then Naruto and Haruko broke the kiss with a bit of saliva on their lips.

"One more kiss, Naru-kun?" Haruko asked with a smile, as she licks the saliva from her lips.

"Sure..." Naruto replied with a smile.

As they shared another kiss, but the next thing that could remember was, Haruko getting fucked in her ass by Naruto in his room. Haruko took Naruto inside her ass again doggy-style.

"Yes, Naru-kun! Yes, fuck me in the ass!" Haruko shouted in pleasure.

"Fuck, Haru-chan, I love how your ass tightens around my cook! Oh, fuck, I think I might cum again!" Naruto growled.

"Yeah, I love how big your cock is! Oh, shit, I'm going insane! Fuck me harder!" Haruko screamed.

Naruto then stops his actions and pulls himself out her butt.

"Naru-kun, I didn't cum yet. I want you to make me cum again, please?" Haruko whimpered, as she held her ass in the air waiting for Naruto's massive cock.

"I know, Haru-chan, but..." Naruto stated, as he took off all of his clothes.

"Hey, Naru-kun, what are you doing?" Haruko asked.

Haruko saw Naruto naked, as he lied on his back and his cock hard as steel.

"I want to fuck your ass, while you're on top of me, Haru-chan." Naruto stated.

"Really?" Haruko asked with a smile.

"Yeah, so take of the rest of your clothes and come sit on my dick." Naruto said, as he smiled and waved his finger to Haruko.

Haruko smiled and obeyed Naruto. She removed her nightgown and her bra, now naked, Haruko then slowly got on top of Naruto. She grabs Naruto's member and readjusted in her anal-tube. She moaned in bliss, having all of Naruto's cock deep inside her ass. She wiggled her butt around in circles, making Naruto moan in pleasure, as he held his head from the tightness of Haruko's ass.

"Ohhhh, Naru-kun... it feels so good..." Haruko groaned.

"Hai, it feels really good... ugh, I think might shoot my load any minute." Naruto stated, as he grabbed Haruko's hips.

"That's right, Naru-chan, I'll make you burst your milk inside me." Haruko stated in a husky tone, as she rested her hands on Naruto's chest.

Haruko began to increase her speed, her butt bouncing on Naruto's pelvis. Naruto watched Haruko's tits bounced up and down. He slides his hands to Haruko's milk-jugs, making them a good squeeze. It was pure bliss for Naruto and Haruko; she then got close to Naruto and wrapped her arms around his neck, to give him tender kiss. Haruko buried Naruto between her breasts, as she continued ride on Naruto's cock. Still buried between Haruko's tits, Naruto then used his arms to wrap around Haruko's body, as he used his own movement. As he and Haruko continued to make love to each other, he grabbed and spanked her ass and squeezed it. Haruko welcomed it.

"Oh, fuck Naru-kun! You love it, huh? You're loving the way I'm fucking you, huh?" Haruko said with a lustful grin, as she picked herself up.

"Yeah I do, Haru-chan. It feels so, fucking good! I'm about to cum!" Naruto said.

"Oh, yes, Naru-kun! I'm going to take your cum. And I'm going to keep riding you, till you can't cum anymore, my Naru-kun." Haruko stated, as she ridded Naruto harder.

Haruko lowered herself to Naruto once more, as Naruto reburied himself between Haruko's G-cup breasts. Haruko's butt bounced on Naruto hander and faster.

"Oh, fuck Haru-chan… I'm going to cum! It's coming! Oh, Haru-chan!" Naruto groaned, still buried between Haruko's breasts.

"I'm cumming, too, Naru-kun! I'm cumming, too!" Haruko shouted, as she ridded Naruto and wiggled her ass on Naruto's pelvis.

With one hard final bounce on his pelvis, Haruko and Naruto both reached their climax. Haruko's eyes rolled back from the pleasure. She still had Naruto buried between her death grip, as she felt her womanhood trembled with pleasure. Naruto released his milk inside Haruko's anal-tube. Haruko felt his white ropes spraying around her anal walls. After a minute of cumming, Naruto's loads die down, as his manhood was still inside her ass. Haruko picked her head up and let out a sigh in bliss.

"That was amazing, Naru-kun..." Haruko said weakly.

She didn't get a response.

"Naru-kun?" Haruko said, as she looked down to Naruto.

Haruko still had Naruto buried between her tits. She realized that his face was turning red from the lack of oxygen.

"Oh!" Haruko said, as she quickly got off Naruto.

Naruto coughed a bit, as he got some air into his lugs.

"I'm so sorry, Naru-kun. I was just enjoying myself." Haruko stated.

"It's okay, Haru-chan. I was just enjoying myself as well." Naruto replied with a smile.

"Oh, Naru-kun." Haruko said, as she kissed Naruto and the lips.

"Hey, Haru-chan... I think your ass doesn't want to let go of my dick." Naruto stated, as his cock was still inside of Haruko.

"Heh, heh... sorry about that... I guess I'm just too tight, or maybe your cock got swollen, Naru-kun. But it still feels good, though." Haruko replied with a wink, as she blushed and sticks out her tongue.

"Yeah, but I want you to sleep with me, Haru-chan." Naruto stated.

"I want to sleep with you, too, Naru-kun." Haruko replied.

"Okay, then, but first let's let my cock soften a bit, okay?" Naruto replied with a blush.

"Okay, Naru-kun." Haruko replied.

About 5 minutes later, Naruto's cock finally softens. He pulled himself out of her ass, as Haruko felt some of Naruto's seed dripping from her asshole. Haruko let out another sigh of bliss, as she crawled to Naruto. Naruto brings Haruko closer to him, as she rested her head on his chest. Naruto and Haruko knew they weren't just friends or best friends. They were now lovers.

"Hey, Naru-kun..." Haruko whispers, as she looks up to him.

"Yeah, Haru-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I love you." Haru replied with a blush.

"I love you, too, Haru-chan." Naruto said, as he kissed Haruko.

"You know, Naru-kun... I don't have night school for the next three days." Haruko stated with a smile.

"Ah, I don't have work this weekend, so we should have a date tomorrow. Does that sound good, Haru-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I would love that very much, Naru-chan." Haruko stated, as she hugged Naruto.

Both Naruto and Haruko slept peacefully the night they had non-stop sex. The next day, Naruto and Haruko had their date. But since they had sex so many times last night, they also had quickies at the places they had their dates. In a restraint, Naruto and Haruko fucked in the private bathrooms. Haruko was pinned against the door, as Naruto fuck her pussy from behind.

"Oh, yes... yes, Naru-kun... fuck me..." Haruko moaned, so nobody could hear them.

"Ugh, your pussy is the best, Haru-chan." Naruto moaned.

After about 7 minutes of fucking each other in the bathroom, they both reached their climax and returned to their table.

"That was awesome, Haru-chan." Naruto sated, as he ate his ramen.

"Thank you, Naru-kun. You really know how to make cum so quickly." Haruko replied, as she ate some of her red-bean soup.

"Do you want to go see a movie, Haru-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Of course I would, Naru-kun." Haruko replied with a smile.

Naruto and Haruko went to go see a movie. As everyone was watching the movie; Haruko was sitting on top of Naruto. If anyone saw them, it would just look like she's just sitting on his lap or something. Thanks to the loud sounds of the movie, no one could hear Naruto's groans and Haruko's moans.

"I'm going to cum again, Naru-kun." Haruko stated, as she continued to ride on Naruto.

"Ugh, I'm going too, Haru-chan." Naruto replied, as he thrust slowing or not too much.

Once again, Naruto and Haruko reached their climax. Haruko got off of Naruto and picked up her panties and sit next to Naruto. She zipped up Naruto's zipper and rested her head on his shoulder. Naruto wrapped his arm around Haruko, as they enjoyed the movie. After the movie, Naruto and Haruko decided to a nice walk in the park. On the other side of the park where it was quite and had nobody around, once again Naruto and Haruko had their sexual urges and had to take care of them. With all their clothes on the grassy floor, Naruto fucked Haruko in her ass, as if they were wild animals. And since nobody was around here, they could be as loud as they want to be.

"Oh, God yes! Keep fucking my ass like an animal, Naru-kun! Oh, fuck!" Haruko screamed in pleasure.

"Oh, fuck Haru-chan… your ass is the best! It's so fucking tight! Oh, fuck!" Naruto said, as he thrust harder.

"More, Naru-kun! Give me more! I love it! I love you! I love you! I love you!" Haruko said, as she thrust her ass up against Naruto's pelvis.

"I love you too, Haru-chan." Naruto purr in Haruko's ear, as he slapped Haruko's ass.

Naruto gave Haruko multiple slaps on her ass, getting her more turn on. Haruko kept using her ass, to thrust up against Naruto. This position continued for about an hour with any rest or breaks. Both Naruto and Haruko enjoyed their date and the nature fucking they were having together. Naruto felt his balls tighten, as his manhood was begin squeezed by Haruko's ass, he knew he was about to cum, as was Haruko.

"Oh, fuck Haru-chan! I'm going to cum! I'm going inside you're tight little ass!" Naruto said, as he thrust harder and faster.

"Oh, shit, Naru-kun! I'm cumming, too! That's it, cum; release your hot milk in my ass! Oh, fuck me, like the horny animal I am!" Haruko screamed louder than even.

"Oh, fuck! I'm cumming, Haru-chan!" Naruto growled, about reaching his climax as was Haruko.

With one finally thrust, Naruto released the very large load of his seed inside of Haruko. Haruko's eyes rolled back and her tongue hanged out, feeling Naruto's white ropes filling her ass. Like always, Naruto came for a whole minute, as Haruko's love juices flooded her pussy, and going down her legs and the grass. After cumming, Naruto pulled himself out of his Haruko's ass; he rolled on his back on the grassy field. Haruko crawled and rested her head on Naruto's chest, and wrapping her arms around him.

"That was great huh, Naru-kun?" Haruko asked weakly.

"It was amazing, Haru-chan." Naruto replied.

"This was the best date I ever had, Naru-kun. I am so happy that me and you grow up together." Haruko said.

"I'm happy that we grow up together, too, Haru-chan." Naruto said.

"We should get dress, before we catch a cold." Haruko stated with a blush.

"Yeah, we should get going." Naruto replied.

Naruto and Haruko got dressed and headed home. But their urges once again took them over; as they made love so many times they didn't leave their house for the rest of the weekend. After the weekend, now Monday, Naruto took Haruko where he worked. But he didn't take Haruko to see how he worked, but to have sex with her in his office room. She did admit the sound of them having sex in his office did turn her on. Haruko was naked on his desk, as Naruto took off his clothes as well. Till he heard his cell-phone ringed.

"Hello? Oh, hey, dude what's up?" Naruto said.

Haruko waited for Naruto to get off the phone, as she played with her breasts.

"Well, sorry I can't make it. I have something on my desk I need to "take care of." Naruto stated with a smile, as he looked at Haruko who looked and smile at him.

Haruko speared her legs to Naruto waiting for him to penetrate her.

"Okay then, I have to get going now. Bye." Naruto said.

Naruto hangs up the phone.

"Sorry about, Haru-chan, now... it's just us. Are you ready?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, Naru-kun. Please fuck me." Haruko replied with a smile.

Naruto did just that. Naruto got close to Haruko, as she wrapped her arms and legs around his neck. Naruto then slammed his cock inside of Haruko making her scream with pleasure. Naruto and Haruko felt pleasure, as they fucked on his desk.

"Naru-kun, you make me feel so good! Please keep fucking me, on your desk!" Haruko moaned.

"Hai, I always wanted to fuck you in my office, Haru-chan." Naruto replied.

"Yes! I'm glad you took me with you to work today. Ugh, your dick really feels good, Naru-kun. Please fuck me harder." Haruko stated with a smile.

"Don't worry, Haru-chan. I'll fuck you till were both satisfied." Naruto replied, as he thrusts harder.

With that said, Haruko placed Naruto between her soft massive breasts once again. Naruto thrust Haruko hard, as he was between his personal pillows. Naruto and Haruko held each other tight, as Naruto thrusts Haruko harder and faster. With each thrust, they heard the desk shacked. 15 minutes passed, as Naruto and Haruko were about to reach their climax.

"Naru-kun, I'm going to... I'm going to!" Haruko shouted in pleasure.

"Ugh, me too, Haru-chan, I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum inside that tight pussy of yours, Haru-chan!" Naruto groaned, as he thrusts faster.

"Yes, cum inside me! Please cum deep inside my womb, Naru-kun! Ugh, I want us to cum together! I want to cum all over your delicious fat cock of yours, Naru-kun. " Haruko groaned, as she held Naruto tighter.

"Cumming! I'm cumming, Haru-chan!" Naruto growled.

Naruto and Haruko reached their climax. Haruko leaned against Naruto, as she held him close and tight. Haruko's juices over flooded her pussy, as she cummed all over Naruto's cock and desk. Naruto's manhood slips out of Haruko's sore pussy. They both got dressed. Naruto cleaned up his desk of semen and juices. Haruko grabbed Naruto by the arm, as she kissed him on the cheek.

"That was a lot of fun, Naru-kun." Haruko said with a blush, as she rubbed her cheek on his cheek.

"I did too, Haru-chan. Now let's get something to eat. After all we the energy for tonight, I'm going to let you ride me all night." Naruto stated with a smile.

"Oh, my..." Haruko replied with a blush, as she held on to Naruto.

Everyday Naruto and Haruko would make love anywhere and anytime. Naruto and Haruko are not only friends, they are lovers as well.

**XxxxX Flashback end XxxxX**

"Welcome home, Naru-kun." Haruko said.

"Hi, Haru-chan." Naruto replied.

"I made some White-rice and Teriyaki-chicken for us. I also have some drinks for, so..." Haruko stated, as she felt something from behind her.

Naruto rubbed his cock against Haruko.

"Sorry, Haru-chan, I'm just had a really long day. I want to have another quickie with you." Naruto stated, as she pulled down Haruko's skirt and panties showing her ass and pussy.

"But, Naru-kun, if we do it now, our food will get cold." Haruko stated with a blush.

"Don't worry, I'll be quick and I'll also satisfy you too, Haru-chan." Naruto stated.

"(Sighs) Okay, Naru-kun, you win. But only my butt, okay?" Haruko asked.

"Okay, Haru-chan." Naruto replied with a smile.

Naruto placed Haruko on the table to fuck her from behind. He slammed his cock inside of Haruko ass, making yell in pleasure. As Naruto thrusts Haruko, she felt her ass tightening around Naruto's cock.

"Ugh, I swear Naru-kun; I spoil you too much by letting you fuck me all the time. You're lucky I love you so much to let you do this." Haruko stated with a blush.

"Oh? You're the one who always wants me to fuck you everyday, right, Haru-chan?" Naruto asked with a smile, as Haruko blushed.

"Okay, you got me there, Naru-kun. But let's hurry, before our food gets cold." Haruko said.

"Okay, Haru-chan." Naruto replied.

Naruto gave Haruko multiple slaps on her ass, getting her more turn on. Haruko kept using her ass, to thrust up against him to make Naruto cum. Naruto picked his speed, as he fingered Haruko to make sure she's satisfied as well. She did admit that she loved it when Naruto comes home and fucks her right away. Naruto felt his balls tighten, as his manhood was begin squeezed by Haruko's ass, he knew he was about to cum, as was Haruko. She picked herself up and wrapped her right arm around Naruto, as she held her head back in pleasure.

"Oh, fuck Haru-chan! I'm going to cum! I'm going inside you're tight little ass!" Naruto said, as he thrust harder and faster.

"Oh, shit, Naru-kun! I'm cumming, too!" Haruko moaned.

With one finally thrust, Naruto released his seed inside of Haruko's anal-tube. Haruko's eyes rolled back and her tongue hanged out, feeling Naruto's white ropes filling her ass again. Naruto came for a whole minute, as Haruko's love juices flooded her pussy, and going down her legs. Naruto pulls himself out of Haruko. Haruko picks up her panties and skirt, as she still felt Naruto's warm cream inside her ass. She then turned to Naruto giving him a kiss.

"I hope your satisfied, Naru-kun." Haruko said, as she kisses him again.

"I am, let's eat our food and continue this in our room, Haru-chan." Naruto replied with a smile.

After Naruto and Haruko ate their dinner, later, Naruto sat on their bed, as Haruko tit-fucked Naruto. Haruko used her mouth sucking the tip of his mushroom head, tonguing in circles. As she sucked the tip of his cock-head, she used her massive tits to tit-fuck Naruto harder. Naruto felt nothing, but pure pleasure. Without any warning, Naruto released his milk all over Haruko's face and breasts.

"Sorry, I didn't warn you, Haru-chan." Naruto said.

"It's okay, Naru-kun. I love it when you shoot your milk on my face and tits. No matter how many times we have sex, your milk tastes so good to me, Naru-kun." Haruko stated, as she licked the semen off her tits.

"That's my, Haru-chan. Let's get that pretty face cleaned up." Naruto said with a smile.

"Don't worry, Naru-kun, I'll get cleaned and you just lie down and relax. I'll be back soon, my Naru-kun." Haruko said, as she blows a kiss to Naruto.

Haruko returned from the bathroom with her hair down and nipples hard. Naruto smiled, as his cock harden again from the sight of Haruko's beautiful body.

"I'm back, Naru-kun." Haruko said, as she crawled in bed with Naruto.

"Are you ready, Haru-chan?" Naruto asked, as his dick got hard again.

"Yes, let's do it again, Naru-kun." Haruko said, as she got on top of Naruto.

Naruto let out a few moans and groans. Haruko started rubbing, herself against Naruto's nice muscular body and his hard steel cock. He then grabbed, rubbed, and even pinched Haruko's big plump round ass, giving her a good ass smacking. Haruko loved it how, Naruto played with her big ass.

"Oh yes… Naru-kun, play with my ass some more…" Haruko said, as he continued playing with her big round rear-end.

"Your so naughty Haru-chan, I love it." Naruto said as, he give her one good hard final slap on the ass, Haruko letting out a gasp.

After their ass game play, Haruko adjusted herself to Naruto's 12 inched cock entering her wet cunt. She let out moans and groans of pleasure. Naruto's hard member enters Haruko's womanhood, inch by inch. Haruko never got over how big Naruto was. All of Naruto's 12 inches was, now inside of Haruko rested her hands on Naruto's chest, then she began a slow fucking rhyme. Naruto love it when Haruko was on top, as he watched her prefect tits bounced up and down.

"Oh! Oh, God! Naru-kun, your cock is so big! I love it; I love your delicious fat cock hitting my womb!" Haruko groaned, as she continued to ride Naruto.

"Yes, Haru-chan, your, pussy is damn tight! I love it!" Naruto groaned in pleasure.

Then Haruko came closer too Naruto, wrapping her arms around his neck staring eye to eye. Naruto then wrapped his arms around Haruko's body. Then both Naruto and Haruko shared a tender kiss. Then the two lovers had a tongue battle, they explore each other mouths. About a minute of making-out, Naruto was the victor, and then he went back into Haruko's mouth, while he played with her ass again. She loved every moment of it. Naruto and Haruko broke the kiss to breath, she truly love every second, of this glorious fuck. Haruko picked herself up again, as she slowed down her movements.

"Ugh, Naru-kun... you're the best lover I ever had." Haruko stated.

"Hai, you too, Haruko-chan." Naruto replied.

"_Oh my… I hope that Naru-kun and I could have sex like this forever." _Haruko thought to herself, as she looked at the boy she loved enjoying himself.

Haruko then increased her speed, as used his own movement. She got lost in her orgasms, as Haruko rode Naruto harder and faster. Naruto then used his hands to slide up Haruko's body to feel her tits, giving them a good squeeze. The lovers continued this position, for the next 10 minutes. Haruko's orgasm went wild, she knew that, she was about to reach her climax again. Naruto felt, Haruko's cunt tighten more and more, knowing that he would cum too, at any time or moment.

"Naru-kun, I'm going to cum again! I want you to make me cum again! Please, Naru-kun! Please make me cum again, oh, fuck!" Haruko stated, as she lost control of her speed.

"Yes, I'm going to cum, too, Haru-chan!" Naruto replied, as he held his head back in pleasure and squeezed, or rather milked Haruko's breasts.

"Oh, God, Naru-kun, I'm going to cum! I'm cumming, I'm fucking cumming!" Haruko yelled in pleasure.

"I'm cumming! Ugh, it's going to be a lot, Haru-chan!" Naruto stated, as he grabbed Haruko's hips and thrust her like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh! Oh, God, YES! I'm cumming, Naru-kun!" Haruko yelled, even louder than before, as she was about to reach her climax.

"_This is like a dream come true... I'm so happy. I'm happy that I'm Naru-kun's girl. I will be only his woman, now and forever."_ Haruko thought happily.

"Here it comes, Haru-chan!" Naruto growled in pleasure.

"Oh fuck! I'm cumming, Naru-kun!" Haruko screamed, as she and Naruto both, reached their climax.

With one finally hard thrust, Naruto released the biggest load of his life deep inside of Haruko's womb. Haruko felt waves of Naruto's hot milk filling her, tight wet pussy. Naruto felt like his dick was malting away, after cumming for a full minute his loads died down. His dick slips out of Haruko's wet sore cunt, but yet he was still hard as a rock. Naruto gave Haruko a tender kiss, as they held each other tight.

"Like always, Haru-chan, you really are the best." Naruto said.

"Thank you, Naru-kun. You're the best too." Haruko replied with a smile, as she kissed Naruto.

"How about we have one more round, Haru-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I would like that, Naru-kun." Haruko replied with a blush.

Haruko rolled off on Naruto, she grabbed the nearest pillow, and she then got on her hands and knees. Haruko rested her head on the pillow, and then lifting her ass in the air.

"Fuck me, like this. Fuck me, in the ass again, Naru-kun." Haruko said, as she licked her lips.

Naruto went behind her, and got on top of Haruko. And then, he used his hard steel cock, rubbing it against Haruko's rosebud. She couldn't help, but moan in pleasure. Naruto used the tip of his dick head, slowly entering Haruko's anus. She bit her lower lip; she loved the feeling of Naruto filling her tight ass with his massive manhood.

"Ugh, Naru-kun... please don't tease me... just slammed it in my butt already..." Haruko moaned.

"I won't make you wait any longer, Haru-chan." Naruto stated, as he rammed his cock inside of Haruko, making her eyes widen with pleasure.

Haruko scream and she got the biggest mind-blowing orgasm of her life. Naruto, now his 12 inched cock, was now deep inside of her. Haruko felt his thighs, against her big round firmed ass. Naruto grabbed Haruko's hips and began a slow motion movement. Naruto loved how Haruko's anal-tube was tight and deep.

"Oh! Oh, Naru-kun, I love how you get so deep… inside my butt…" Haruko groaned, as she grabbed the sheets of the bed.

"Wow… Haru-hime, you're so tight…" Naruto said, as he increased his speed.

Haruko eyes widen a bit, hearing the nickname, Hime (princess) in her name. She smiled and rubbed herself up against Naruto's pelvis. The feeling of Naruto large manhood inside her butt was always pleasurable to Haruko. Haruko was enjoying the ass fucking that she was getting from her lover. Naruto then leaded on her back to get closer to his Haruko. He then grabbed, squeezed, and even milked her breasts, getting Haruko lost in her orgasms once more. Haruko kept rubbing her firmed round ass against his thighs. Naruto smiled, knowing that Haruko was ready, for him to fuck her faster and harder, and not to hold back.

"Yes, Naru-kun, fuck my ass harder!" Haruko shouted.

"Oh, fuck, Haru-chan, your ass is the best! It's so fucking tight! Oh, fuck! I think I might cum again!" Naruto said, as he thrust harder.

"More, Naru-kun! Give me more! Fill me with your cock! Don't stop! Please don't stop fucking my ass!" Haruko shouted.

"Damn, I don't I could hold back anymore! Ugh, I'm going to cum again, Haru-hime!" Naruto stated, as he continued his thrusting movements.

"Yes, I'll take your cum for you, Naru-kun! Just don't stop fucking me!" Haruko shouted, as she felt her pussy getting wet from the ass fucking she was getting.

He did just that. Naruto then rammed, Haruko harder and faster, giving both of lovers mind-blowing orgasms, as he contained fucking her butt. Haruko eyes rolled back, she drooled a little, and once again, she was lost in the pleasure that Naruto was giving her. Naruto felt her ass tighten, squeezing around his manhood, he then was about to reach his climax, as was Haruko.

"Oh fuck, Haru-hime! I'm going to cum! I'm going to... ugh, oh, fuck!" Naruto said as, he wildly thrust Haruko harder and lost control of his speed.

"Me too, Naru-kun! I'm, going to cum, too! Agh, I'm cumming! Haruko scream in pleasure.

With one finally hard thrust, Naruto released another big load of his seed, inside of Haruko's anal-tube. She felt her pussy, trembled and overflowing with her juices. Naruto, kept cumming for one whole minute, it was pure pleasure and bliss. Haruko felt Naruto's hot milk sprayed in her ass once more, as her anal tube tighter around his large cock. Naruto, leaned over her shoulder as his manhood, was still in Haruko's anal tube.

"Did you love that ass fucking, my Haru-hime?" Naruto asked.

"I love it, my Naru-chan… you're so good…I love you." Haruko said weakly.

"I love you, too, Haru-chan." Naruto replied.

Naruto pulled out his manhood, then giving Haruko a tender kiss on the lips. Haruko pounced on Naruto kissing him multiple times. As Naruto and Haruko both cuddled with each other, they just smiled at each other. Haruko rested her head on Naruto's shoulder, as her breasts were pressed against his chest. Naruto wrapped his arms around Haruko, holding her tight, never wanting to let her go.

"Naru-kun..." Haruko said.

"Yeah, Haru-chan, what is it?" Naruto asked.

"We'll always be together, right?" Haruko asked.

"Together forever, Haru-chan." Naruto replied.

"I'm so happy about that. That's how I want it to be." Haruko said, as she held Naruto's hand.

Naruto kissed Haruko on the forehead, as he and Haruko's cheeks were press against each other's. The next morning, Naruto was getting ready to go to work. Haruko made Naruto a Bento box with a meal fit for a hard-working man.

"Here, Naru-kun. I made your favorites meals today. And when you come home, I'll want you do whatever you want, okay?" Haruko stated, as she winked at Naruto.

"Don't worry; I'll be back before you know it, Haru-chan." Naruto replied, as he kissed Haruko.

"Have a good day, Naru-kun." Haruko said with a blush and a smile of a wife.

"I will, Haru-chan." Naruto replied.

Naruto left for work, as Haruko couldn't wait till he got back to make love to her some more.

**END: TO BE CONTINUED.**

**Well, that's the end of that story. I hoped you guys enjoyed the first Naruto and Maken-Ki lemon story. Don't worry, I'm coming up with the sequel already, but it will take some time to update it. The sequel will have a lot more, and that's a promise. I'm taking on short lemon story challenges now. So if you have a special Anime girl you want Naruto to get with, just say the word and I'll do my thing. **

**Thank you for reading "More than friends" and I hoped you guys review and tell me what you thought about it. And be on a look out for the sequel. Like I always say, please review, send me a message, or send a message for the ps3 I.D., Fox_king_jm. Until my next complete story, goodbye for now. **


End file.
